Lesson!
by AkemiEvans00
Summary: -estoy harto de los golpes de maka! uno de estos dias me matara las neuronas que me quedan!- nee Soul, tengo una idea que quiza te ayude.- wwiii! fic nuevo de mi parte!    R&R onegai! One-short!


_Soul Eater no me pertenece, pero quiero creer que es tanto de su autor como de sus fans._

**¡ENJOY!:)**

**Lesson:**

-¡IDIOTA!- grito una colérica rubia mientras estrellaba el grueso libro que estaba leyendo hace unos momentos en la cabeza de su compañero albino.

Y la joven abandono la sala dejando atrás a una gatita que reía divertida y a un albino que murmuraba muchas maldiciones.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-¡Maka-chop!- La rubia lanzo su preciado libro de "Romeo y Julieta" en contra del albino, mientras este salía volando gracias la velocidad y momentos después se estrellaba contra una de las paredes del apartamento ya más que inconsciente.

- no te burles de mi libro, ¡es una historia muy bella!-

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-¡estoy harto de los golpes de Maka!- Dijo furioso el albino a la mañana siguiente, se encontraba caminando junto a Black*Star que habían optado por ir juntos al Shibusen, aquel día pues sus compañeras se habían marchado más temprano.- ¡va a matarme las escasas neuronas que me quedan!-

-Viejo, en verdad que yo no aguantaría a esa chica- respondió el peli azul cruzándose de brazos.

-Me gustaría que aprendiera que no puede golpearme cada vez que le dé su gana, ¡me dejara en coma si sigue así!-

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento hasta que el joven estrella decidió hablar.

-sabes, estaba pensando, tengo un plan que quizá te ayude-

-¿Tú piensas?- inquirió confundido el de ojos escarlata.

-Si- respondió Black sin darse cuenta del sarcasmo- a Tu dios se le ocurrió que si un día fingieras de verdad que te ha lastimado eso la haría escarmentar.-

Al albino se le iluminaron los ojos y por unos segundos sintió ganas de arrodillarse ante su amigo.

-¡Primera vez que dices algo coherente!- exclamo dándole una palmada en la espalda al chico peli azul.- No puedo creer que diré esto pero ¡Black eres un genio!- termino mientras esbozaba una de sus sonrisas torcidas que tanto lo caracterizaban. -prepárate Maka- murmuro con malicia mientras dejaba atrás a un arrogante peli azul que no dejaba de hablar de el mismo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-ufff por fin en casa- suspiro una oji verde tirándose en el sillón de la sala de su departamento mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un libro de tamaño mediano.

-Estar tan cansado no es nada cool- murmuro el joven albino tirándose a su lado, tomando el control remoto y haciendo zapping en todos los canales.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron a su departamento con un asombroso cansancio, después de clases tanto el albino como la rubia habían ido a entrenar con todos sus demás compañeros por lo que ambos estaban muy cansados.

-Tengo hambre…- exclamo el joven después de un rato de silencio.- ¿Quieres algo de la cocina? Creo que iré por un sandiwch-

-humm, solo quiero algo de te'…- Maka se volteo a ver a su arma dudando un poco de su amabilidad.

-está bien- respondió el chico levantándose en el sillón y encaminándose hacia la cocina.

-hoy a estado muy raro- murmuro Maka al ver que el albino abandonaba el cuarto- esta mañana llego a la escuela con una sonrisita medio misteriosa y ahora está muy amable.- pero le resto importancia y continuo con su lectura.

Lo que ella rubia no sabía era que el plan del muchacho comenzaba precisamente en ese momento.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-¡auch!- Maka escucho un ruido sordo en la cocina seguido de un gemido de dolor, se levanto corriendo y se dirigió hacia allí.

- ¿Soul estas bi…- Maka iba a preguntar por el estado de su compañero pero la detuvo la imagen dentro de habitación: Agua regada por todo el piso, una tetera de cristal rota en miles de fragmentos regados por todos lados y un albino con una mano hinchada y sumamente roja.

-¡hahahahahahahahahaha!- y no lo resistió mas, simplemente debía reírse.

-¡De que te ríes pecho plano!- grito el muchacho con las mejillas rojas producto de la vergüenza y un tanto de enojo.

El semblante de la chica se hizo un poco más serio

-¡IMBESIL!- grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras le lanzaba a su amigo una cuchara de madera que se encontraba cerca de ella.

Soul supo que ese era el momento que había esperado: Después de años de haber tratado inútilmente de esquivar libros que simplemente acababan en su cabeza, una cuchara le resultaba tremendamente fácil de esquivar, sin embargo ese no era del todo su plan , con una sorprendente agilidad ganada por los años, fingió que el utensilio rosaba su cabeza y que "accidentalmente" resbalaba con el agua regada por el piso para finalmente darse contra el suelo, su cuerpo hizo un ruido sordo y simplemente serró los ojos.

La rubia que mantenía los ojos serrados tratando de contener su enojo se quedo esperando los reproches que su compañero siempre le daba cada vez que ella lo golpeaba por sacarla de sus casillas, sin embargo, al ver que este no llegaba, abrió sus irises esmeraldas solo para encontrarse con una Soul que parecía más noqueado que de costumbre.

-¿Soul?- musito – Oe ¿estás bien?- dijo manteniendo una posición de molestia, sin embargo no obtuvo respuestas.

-vamos no te golpee tan fuerte- Dijo regresando la mirada al inerte albino.- ¿o sí?-

Maka comenzaba a asustarse, ¿lo había noqueado de verdad? No sería la primera vez, pero casi siempre lo dejaba semiinconsciente, muy pocas veces lo había golpeado con tal fuerza como para dejarlo en ese estado, eso siempre la preocupada.

-¡oye! ¡Vamos! ¡Deja de jugar!- ordeno la chica agachándose para levantar la cabeza del oji-rubi- ¡Soul! ¡Soul!-

El albino sonrió para sus adentros, ya había conseguido lo que quería, ella estaba preocupada, pero aun así quería verla escarmentar de verdad.

-hummm…- Maka se mordió el labio mientras bajaba con cuidado la cabeza del chico, "_¡esta vez sí lo mate!" _pensaba mientras comenzaba a dejarse llevar por el pánico, si te detenías a usar un poco el sentido común de verdad se había pasado esta vez, había agua en el piso y el probablemente había resbalado.- será mejor que llame a la ambulancia- exclamo mientras se levantaba del húmedo piso y corría al teléfono.

"_!Mierda!"_ pensó el chico, si ella llamaba a urgencias seria su fin, su broma ya había conseguido su objetivo así que opto por lo más sensato.

-hola, operadora, comuníqueme con el servicio médico por favor yo… ¡creo que mate a mi amigo!- dijo totalmente espantada ganándose una risita por parte de la señorita que atendía su llamada, estaba tan concentrada en conseguir ayuda lo más pronto posible que noto hasta el último momento que una mano blanquecina le quitaba el auricular y lo ponía en su sitio.

-espero que hayas aprendido la lección- murmuro una ronca voz al mismo tiempo que esta luchaba por no reírse- uno de estos días en verdad vas a matarme- Maka elevo la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos escarlatas que miraban divertidos la expresión de terror que ella aun mantenía en su rostro.

-¿S-Soul?- confundida pero al mismo tiempo aliviada, Maka dejo escapar un murmullo.

-¿Qué se siente estar al otro lado del pánico Maka?- Sonrió Soul con satisfacción.

.

.

.

.

Silencio…

.

.

.

.

Silencio...

.

.

La chica hizo algunas muecas antes de tirarse en los brazos del albino, estallando en llanto.

-¡tu pedazo de estúpido!- grito entre sollozos mientras ambos caían al suelo.- ¡voy a matarte! Sí que lo hare!-

-no aprendiste nada ¿o sí?-

-no vuelvas a hacer eso.-

-no lo hare.- y más que satisfecho con su pequeña broma, Soul dejo que la rubia se quedara sollozando en silencio en sus brazos.

**~FIN~**

**¡Eaa! ¡Otro proyecto terminado! Mi ser feliz! ^^**

**¡Domo mina-san! Aquí Ake-chan con una nueva ideíta que espero que hayan disfrutado, se me ocurrió al imaginarme qué pasaría si un día Soul se hartara (mas -w-) de los constantes ataques que su técnico y enamorada por excelencia. XD**

**Bueno, ya sé que debo la conty de ****"¿Amor?No lo creo!" ****y que además prometí una segunda parte de ****"Wedding dress" ****(que por cierto, ¡gracias a TOOOOODOOOS! ¡6 reviews es más de lo que esperaba! Me hace FELIZ ^^) no se desesperen mis queridos lectores estoy trabajando en eso, no quiero que lean cualquier cosa, espero que al final me queden bien ambas contys.**

**Bueno, eso era todo lo que tenía por decir, ¡me marcho!**

_SABIAS QUE: ¿si lees y no me dejas un review, Soul se ve expuesto a un golpe más por parte de Maka? ¡Ayúdanos a que no sufra! ¡Comenta onegai! XD_

**~!AKEMI-CHAN FUERA! ¡paaaz!~**


End file.
